ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble on Warasauria
Trouble on Warasauria is the 45th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at the Juice Shack. It is also night time. The team are enjoying their milkshakes once again. Brandon: Mmm. Milkshakes. What flavors are you having? Sarah: Just strawberry. Brandon: Strawberry? Sarah: What's wrong with strawberry? Brandon: Nothing. It's just that well... Sarah: You don't like strawberries? Brandon: Well. I like strawberries. But only the candy ones. Sarah: Brandon. Brandon: What? They're good. Sarah: No. I mean. You could've said that before. Brandon: Yeah I know but I didn't want to upset your mom. You know how she gets about cooking. Sarah: Uh huh. Coco: Nobody is going to ask what flavor I'm having? Brandon: Coconut? Coco: How'd you know? Brandon: Because you never change. Coco: I don't like changing. Brandon: You know what I just noticed something about you and Coconuts... Coco: What? Brandon: It's that you change more than them. Sarah: That doesn't even make any sense. Brandon: It sounded better in my head. (sips milkshake) Omnitrix bleeps. Sarah: What's that? Brandon: Huh? (turns dial around) I don't- A hologram of an alien intrupts Brandon. The hologram is a bit disorted and hard to make out. Hologram: Brandon Tennyson... Brandon: Um.. yeah? Hologram: I am Kagkar. Commander of the Fohosti. Brandon: Hey. I'm Brandon. But you've already heard of me. Hologram: There were legends of the one who turned into our people to fight for victory. We need that legend. Brandon: Thanks. So you need my help? Hologram: Yes Brandon Tennyson. We are in a never-ending war against a force nearly equal to our own. We need you to finish them off with us. Brandon: I'll see what I can do. What exactly is your species? I don't think I turned into a "Fohoshee" before. Hologram: Fohos''ti'' is our side's battle name. Since our species are same, it helps identity who's on who's team. The other side can not win, Brandon Tennyson. Save the Fohsti. The true Warasaurians! Brandon looks at the Omnitrix in shock. Theme Song '' The scene cuts to the team flying to a green/brownish planet in Sparky. Sarah: What exactly is going on? Brandon: I dunno. The Warasaurians are pretty much having a war and they want me to stop it. Coco: The last time we saw a Warasaurian was when you turned into Ro-Warasaur. Brandon: Yep. Good times... Sarah: If we're getting into ending wars, shouldn't we call Uncle Bill and the Mechanics? Brandon: I was thinking about that but what if we distrubt the society and stuff. Plus Uncle Bill hasn't been wars before. Sarah: (scoffs) And you have? Brandon: Yeah. I think so. Coco: Name one example. Brandon: This one right now. Sparky enters the atmosphere and lands on the planet's surface. The hatch opens up and the team walk out. The surrounding environment is very rocky and covered in plant life. There are large trees and cliffs. The area the team is in now, seems to be a consealed area protected with cliffs. As the team get off of the hatch, they are introduced to Kagkar and the rest of the Fohostis. Kagkar: Welcome Brandon Tennyson to the Fohsti tribe. Brandon: Thanks. Kagkar: I take it that these are your associates. Brandon: Yeah. Sarah and Coco. Kagkar: Fasincating. We will show you to our offices. Brandon: Okay... um. (to Sparky) Stay boy. Sparky: SPARK! Sparky goes into normal mode and stays. Sparky: Spark! Spark! The team is led into a tent of sorts amoungst a campsite of Warasaurians. Sarah: Wow there's a lot of you. Kagkar: Our species is plentyful however casualties occur during battle. Coco: So if you're battling all the time, how come there's no action now. Kagkar: There's a resting hour. Brandon: So guys rest for a whole hour during battle? Both sides? Kagkar: It allows both sides to gain the upper hand until the next resting hour. Brandon: I'd say that's the reason why it's never-ending. Kagkar: Oh Brandon Tennyson. Once you see our stratgies, you'll understand. They enter the big tent where books, maps, benches and stone desks are placed. Coco: Seems alright. Kagkar: Is our base of operations lacking something? Coco: Maybe a way of seeing what they're up to. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? Sarah: We're supposed to end the war not influence it. Coco: Oops. Kagkar: It's not a bad idea. We've been conducting experiments with crossing the other side during resting hour. Sarah: But isn't it apart of your society? Kagkar: Our species is meant to fight. Probably not in war but if there is something in our way, then war it is. Brandon: I'm here to help, remember? How about I just go over to the other side and talk with them? Kagkar: Communications are up to a minimum with the other side. Brandon: Maybe we don't HAVE to fight just to get their attention. You'll see. Kagkar: Okay Brandon Tennyson. You've made your point. You may pass. Brandon: I'll be back before you can say- Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Batwing walks out of the tent and flies to the cliffed wall. Batwing: This must be what's blocking the two sides. Better get a little looksy. Batwing flies over the wall and sees practically the same type of campsite but with slightly different Warasaurians. They are also going through their resting hour while making preparations to get the upper hand. Warasaurian Soilder: Everything is almost in place, Captain. Captain Warasurian: Excellent. Warasaurian Soilder 2: Captain! An intruder (points to Batwing) Batwing: Whoops! Captain Warasaurian: Attack! Warasaurian Soilders fire their cannons at Batwing. Batwing dodges them and sonic screams and couple which explode before they hit him. When the smoke clears, Batwing lands. Captain Warasaurian: Seize fire. Batwing: Don't shoot. I come in peace. Captain Warasaurian: I am Captain Emilous of the Exciliacts. Who are you? Batwing turns back into Brandon. Captain Emilous, in shock: Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: Yep. It's me. Captain Emilous: I am honoured by your presense. Did you come to help us defeat the Fohosti? Brandon: Something like that. I've came to declare some type of peace between you two. Captain Emilous: Yes Brandon Tennyson. We've thought of peaceful methods before. Brandon: You did? Captain Emilous: Yes. But the Fohosti turned us down. They offer only rage and war. Brandon: Why continue fighting then? Captain Emilous: This planet is ours as well. They can not exterminate what's left. They are changing everything left in our society. We used to have monuments of our great leaders, temples that stored valuable information and landscape that made our planet known in the galaxy. Now we are known for war. Brandon: It's also in your names. Does that mean that the war's been going to since then? Captain Emilous: Indeed Brandon Tennyson. Before we were all the same. A peaceful species with no intensions but to help each other and to advance by building. Then technology came and anger between people began. Nothing has the same. We used technology to defeat each other in combat so much that it just- (looks at shoulders) became apart of us. War is in our blood, Brandon Tennyson. Even peace goers like myself can not resist to fight. Brandon: But don't you want this war to end? To go back to peaceful times? Captain Emilous: Yes. But if this war ends, then another will just start again. The Fohostis need to be destroyed. Exxciliti Soilders Cheer. Brandon: I'm going to need some help with this. Later, Brandon makes it back to the Fohostis campsite. Coco: Well? Brandon: They said the same thing. Except this side is going for war and their's is going for peace. Sarah: Can't they just stop fighting? Brandon: Apparently its in their blood. Did you know that the machines on their bodies are connected to them? Sarah: I've been looking. Coco: So what's the plan? Brandon: I need you guys to talk to both sides so they can understand each other. Sarah: What about you? Brandon: I'll see I can find a way to end this war if that doesn't work. Coco: How? Brandon: I'm not sure. Emilicous said something about valuable information stored in temples nearby. Since war is in their genetics, I can see if they have something about it. Sarah: Good idea. Kagkar has maps about the area in his tent. Brandon: Alright. I'll take care of the maps. You guys take care of the Footises. Coco: Fohotis. Brandon: Whatever. Brandon heads off as do Sarah and Coco. Meanwhile, Kagkar is walking around in his tent with a fellow Warasaurian Soilder. Brandon hides in the tent and overhears the conversation. Kagkar: Is it completed? Warasaurian: Yes sir. Kagkar: Good now leave me. I have some... important business to discuss. Warasaurian: May I ask with whom? Kagkar: Yeah. You can ask. If you want your head above my base! Warasaurian: Yes sir. Warasaurian exits the tent. Brandon, quietly to himself: Strange. Better lay low. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Tick. Tick: TICK! Kagkar: Huh? Kagkar doesn't notice Tick climbing up the bench. He turns to the bench and walks toward. Tick gets on the surface and sees the map. Tick then notices Kagkar approching him and hides under the map. Kagkar looks at the map and marks something down. He then walks away. Tick comes out from under the map and look at the map. Tick: Well Well Well. What's this over here? Later, Brandon meets up with Coco. Coco: What's up? Brandon: Where's happened to Sarah? Coco: She's talking with Kagkar. Brandon: Here. I found something worth checking out. Apparently Kagkar is getting something from a certain location or something. Coco: I'll check it out. Found those temples yet? Brandon: Working on it. Coco: Well work fast. Resting hour is almost over. Brandon: No pressure... Coco then goes to the location by using his Mechanic Badge. He sees a nothing there but rocks. Coco: There's nothing here but rocks... He then sees something under a rock. Coco: Huh? He presses it and the rock shifts over to reveal a hatch. Coco: Whoa. No way the Warasaurians could've thought of this. He goes into the hatch and sees an alien in a jumpsuit selling products to a Warasaurian. Alien: Thanks for doing business with us. Coco: Hey! What's going on here? Alien: You won't take me alive! Wait- Coco? Coco: Gadget? Gadget/Alien: Hey bud. Long time no see. Still working for the corp right? Coco: No. That's behind me, man. Gadget: Oh yeah right. So you're on the goodie-two-shoes side then? Coco: Just trying to stop the war. You? Gadget: Are you kidding? Never-ending war means big profit. Coco: What? You're the one behind this? Gadget: I'm not behind anything. Well technically I'm under this rock. All I'm doing is giving them the fuel they need to continue. Coco: That's continuing a never-ending war. Gadget: No way. How can I continue continue thats never-ending. Coco: By- um... fueling it. Gadget: Yeah whatever. I know you're not going to stop me or anything. Right pal? Coco: Well I'm going to have to. Gadget: Seriously out of all the times we had? Coco: Most of them weren't good memories, gadget. Gadget: How about we cut the share? Coco: How much are we talking here? Gadget: Minerals. Jems, Jewels, You name it. Warasauria is filled with them. You just need to sell to the right buyer or should I say miner. Coco: Getting your money from alien miners? Sounds genius. Gadget: Oh why thank you. Come on help me unload these weapons. Coco: I said it sounds genius. I didn't say I'll help you. Gadget: Seriously? Do you know who you're dealing with? Coco: A con-artist? Gadget: That's it bud. You're through. Gadget pulls out a laser and shoots Coco. Coco dodges and punches Gadget. He destroys the weapon. Coco: You were saying? Gadget: Coco, come on bud. It was an accident. You know how I get around nervious situations. Coco: Yeah. Sure. An alarm is heard through the area. Back at the campsite, Sarah: What's that? Kagkar: It's time. Resting Hour is over. Sarah: No wait. We need more time. Kagkar: It is the rules of our society. Let us handle this now. You've had your time. Brandon: She's right. I think I know how to fix this. Kagkar: I said stay down. Kagkar shoots Brandon. It misses him but the impact pushes him over. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! The war ends here. Kagkar: You fool. It's far from over. Humungousaur: I thought you wanted this to end. Kagkar: Warasaurians are meant to fight. There's nothing you can do to stop us. Kagkar engages in battle with Humungousaur by striking him with cannons. Humungousaur leaps at him and holds him down by the neck but Kagkar flips him over and fires lasers at him from his hands. Humungousaur dodge rolls to safety. Humunogusaur: You guys have laser hands? Kagkar: We're upgrading all the time. Humungousaur: Creepy. Humungousaur punches Kagkar in the face and he is knocked out. Sarah: Now what? Humungousaur: I can't handle both teams. (sees statue) Actually I think I can. Emilous: War! Coco: Wait we need more time. Emilous: Sorry Coco. But there is nothing you can do anymore. You're too late. Emilous and his soilders meet up with an awaken Kagkar and his soilders in a battlefeild. Emilous: Kagkar! Kagkar: Emilous! Emilous: CHARGE! Kagkar: CHARGE! Giant Voice: STOP! Everyone turns to the voice and sees Way Big with a statue of a Warasaurian Leader. Kagkar: What do you think you're doing?! Way Big: What do you think YOU'RE doing? Warasaurians used to be a peaceful race with leaders like these. We need those times back and I'll do anything to stop this war. Emilous: You've... broken our society, Brandon Tennyson. Way Big: What? Kagkar: I warned you! Both sides respect our society which is based on war. If you attempt to stop what we do then you are a danger to our whole race! Emilous: Warasaurians Attack! Kagkar: Attack! Way Big: Ah. No wait. Warasaurian Soilders attack Way Big with explosive cannons and lasers. Way Big blocks them and almost falls on the statue. He then places it down and climbs the cliff. He then jumps from the cliff and turns back into Brandon. Sparky in Spaceship mode catches him with Sarah and Coco already inside. Sarah: How it go? Brandon: Not good. Coco: Yeah we saw. Brandon: Technically there wasn't even a war. They both fight for the same thing. Sarah: It's sort of like a game, Brandon. Coco: Kagkar needed you as an advantage. Brandon: I guess both sides don't need me now. Brandon and Sarah go into the cockpit of Sparky while Coco stays behind. Gadget then attempts to crawl into the bay. Coco: Gadget?! Gadget: Please Coco. Don't leave me! We need each other! I can make your rich! I swear. Coco: Rich? Gadget: I've got the jewels man... THE JEWELS! Coco thinks about it for a moment. He then kicks Gadget off. Gadget: Nooooooooo! Gadget lands in a tree while the bay closes and Sparky takes off back to Earth. Coco: I'm through with that... Sarah: Coco? Coco turns around nervously. Sarah: I'm proud of you. Coco smiles a little and Sparky flies away from the planet below. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Commander Kagkar *Captain Emilous *Warasaurians Aliens Used *Batwing *Tick *Humungousaur *Way Big Villains *Gadget (First Appearance) Trivia *Warasauria is seen for the first time *Warasaurians fight for their society *Gadget makes his debut *Coco's past is questioned again *Brandon is seen as a war negotiator for the first time *It is revealed that Brandon doesn't like strawberries *More of Warasauria is learned during this episode *Due to episode confusion within the system, ''Trouble on Warasauria was about to be replaced with an episode including the Conqueror and a Space Station and would have to be placed in Season 4. *This episode has been thought about during the creation of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3